An Angel
by kaorinin
Summary: Setiap manusia yang dilahirkan ke bumi mempunyai seorang malaikat yang akan menjaganya. Aku akan menjagamu, Rukia. Akulah malaikat penjagamu./An IchiRuki fict. Untuk BVF 2 bulan Juli, Dedication Entangled. Didekasikan untuk mss Dhyta./Wanna R&R?


**Disclaimer:** Tite Kubo's

**Warning: **Ichiruki alert, AU, (maybe) OOC.

**Sedikit catatan,** fict ini saya buat untuk **Bleach Vivariation Festival 2 bulan Juli, Dedication Entangled**. Dan saya akan mendedikasikannya kepada **mss Dhyta**. Alasannya sebenarnya simpel, saya kangen sama fict buatan mss-san. Hehehe. Saya juga mau berterima kasih, lewat fict mss-san saya banyak belajar supaya bisa menulis fict lebih baik.

Err, untuk pair-nya… ini adalah pair kesukaan saya sama mss-san. :D *eh, masih suka IchiRuki kan ya?

… apalagi ya? Semoga mss-san suka sama fict yang saya buat. *nyengir

* * *

><p><strong>An Angel<strong>

A fict by **kaorinin**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Kau tahu?<p>

Setiap manusia yang dilahirkan ke bumi mempunyai seorang malaikat yang akan menjaganya. Menjaganya dari setiap bahaya yang mengincar, dari setiap kesedihan yang mengintai, dan dari setiap kesusahan yang menghadang.

Malaikatmu akan terus menjagamu, meski itu di malam yang paling gelap atau di siang yang paling terik sekalipun. Malaikatmu tidak akan pernah lelah menjagamu. Karena sesungguhnya hanya kebahagiaanmu yang ingin mereka lihat.

Dia akan melindungimu dengan segenap kemampuan mereka. Terus berupaya membuatmu kembali bersemangat melupakan tetes-tetes air mata yang telah jatuh. Sayap-sayapnya yang putih dan lembut akan memelukmu erat jika kamu sedang ketakutan setelah mimpi-mimpi burukmu. Ia tidak pernah meninggalkanmu.

Ia selalu mengawasimu, tidak pernah melepaskan kedua mata mereka untuk menjagamu. Ia senantiasa berada di dekatmu. Karena dengan begitulah ia bisa merasakan hidup.

Ya, jangan kau kira malaikat yang menjagamu tidak mempunyai kehidupan. Ia juga mempunyai kehidupan—walaupun tidak sama persis denganmu. Baginya, hidup adalah kebahagiaanmu. Maka ia akan merasa hidup jika melihatmu bahagia.

Lalu, apakah kita bisa melihat mereka?

Tentu saja tidak—sebelum waktunya. Ya, akan ada waktu untuk bisa bertatap muka dengan mereka. Akan ada waktu untuk bisa merasakan pelukan hangat mereka. Akan ada satu kesempatan untuk bisa merasakan semangat mereka yang mengalir di dalam kesedihan kita.

Suatu hari nanti, kau akan bertemu dengannya.

.

.

.

Maukah kau mendengarkan sebuah kisah? Aku akan menceritakan sebuah kisah.

Jangan salahkan aku kalau kalian tidak menemukan pangeran yang baik hati di sini. Jangan maki aku jika kalian tidak menemukan seorang putri yang lemah lembut hatinya. Jangan menyesal jika kalian tidak menemukan penyihir hitam yang jahat.

Karena kisah yang akan kuceritakan bukanlah kisah negeri dongeng yang menarik hatimu. Bukan perjuangan sang pangeran untuk melepaskan sang putri dari jeratan nenek sihir yang menyebalkan.

Yang akan kau dengarkan hanyalah sebuah kisah sederhana. Yang mungkin tidak berharga bagimu—tapi tentu saja sangat berharga bagiku.

Anggap saja kau sedang dalam keadaan sangat terpaksa untuk mendengarkan ceritaku? Bagaimana?

.

.

.

Namanya Kuchiki Rukia. Ia adalah seorang siswi biasa di SMA Karakura. Ia hanyalah seorang siswi kelas 2-3 yang menyukai berbagai macam hal. Rukia suka mengambar, suka es krim, suka Chappy, suka hujan, suka pelajaran seni keterampilan, suka—

—aku _skip_ saja. Terlalu banyak yang Rukia suka.

Satu-satunya yang Rukia tidak suka adalah…

Berteman.

Bukan. Bukan karena Rukia tidak menyukai teman-temannya. Kalau boleh kubilang, teman-temannya di sini sangat baik. Mereka sangat peduli dengan keadaan Rukia. Setiap kali istirahat, mereka akan mengajak Rukia ke bawah pohon sakura untuk makan bersama. Setiap kali waktu pulang, mereka akan mengajak Rukia berjalan pulang bersama.

Tapi Rukia selalu menolak. Sudah kubilang, 'kan? Rukia tidak suka berteman. Baginya… sangat aneh. Melihat ada seseorang yang berjalan di sampingnya, heboh ikut-ikutan menggosipkan Tatsuki dan Renji, membantunya mengerjakan sesuatu…

Rukia tidak biasa berteman. Ia selalu mengerjakan segala sesuatu dengan kemampuannya sendiri. Sejak umurnya tujuh tahun, kakak Rukia, Kuchiki Hisana telah pergi meninggalkannya ke tempat yang lebih indah. Entah apa yang dulu Rukia rasakan ketika melihat wajah cantik kakaknya yang terbujur kaku di peti.

Sedihkah? Kurasa tidak. Yang Rukia rasakan ketika itu lebih seperti perasaan bingung. Ya bagaimanapun juga, anak berumur tujuh tahun belum bisa merasakan kehilangan. Jadi waktu itu Rukia hanya menangis karena mata Hisana yang tak kunjung membuka ketika ia berulang kali memanggilnya.

Bertahun-tahun berikutnya, Rukia mulai mengerti. Apa yang dulu terjadi pada Hisana yang sudah pergi mendahuluinya. Tapi bukan kehilangan yang ia rasakan. Rukia hanya merasakan… kekosongan. Kekosongan karena satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya sudah pergi jauh—sangat jauh.

Dan kekosongan akan sosok seseorang yang menyayangi Rukia, tidak lantas membuatnya cepat-cepat mencari pengganti kakaknya. Setelah Hisana pergi, Rukia tinggal di panti asuhan milik tetangganya. Pemilik panti asuhan itu, Unohana, sangat menyayangi Rukia. Dia memang tipe wanita yang lembut juga penyayang. Tidak heran kalau semua anak panti menyayanginya.

Rukia pun begitu, ia sangat menyayangi Unohana-san. Tapi rasa sayang itu, tidak membuat Rukia dekat dengan Unohana. Di antara mereka, seperti ada jurang yang terbentang. Tidak ada jembatan yang menyatukannya.

Rukia lah si jembatan itu. Rukia lah yang menjauhkan diri dari Unohana. Rukia memang menerima semua perhatian dan kasih sayang Unohana. Tapi ia tidak pernah meminta. Ia seperti tidak terlalu peduli kalau Unohana menyayanginya atau tidak.

Itulah yang juga terjadi di sekolah. Rukia tetap berhubungan baik dengan teman-temannya. Menyapa mereka, mengobrol tentang hal-hal yang ringan, sekadar mengucapkan selamat ketika mereka ulang tahun.

Tapi Rukia tidak pernah melewati batasan itu. Tidak pernah sekalipun Rukia sibuk mendengarkan curhat teman-temannya tentang kehidupan mereka sehari-hari. Tidak pernah sekalipun Rukia ikut berlibur bersama di Pantai Karakura jika liburan musim panas telah tiba. Tidak pernah sekalipun Rukia ikut repot mencari Yachiru dan Kenpachi—teman sekelasnya yang terkenal sering membolos.

Kekosongan yang Rukia rasakan akibat kehilangan Hisana membuatnya salah mengartikan arti kebahagiaan. Baginya, kebahagiaan adalah dirinya sendiri. Dengan melakukan hal-hal yang ia sukai—seorang diri. Rukia tidak membutuhkan siapapun untuk menemaninya.

Hingga pada akhirnya, ada seseorang yang datang menyadarkannya.

.

.

.

_Kurosaki Ichigo, nama yang selalu sulit Rukia ingat._

"Anou_, permisi…" Rukia mendekatkan wajahnya ke belakang kepala Ichigo. "err, Tuan Berambut Jeruk, bisakah kau menundukkan kepalamu sedikit?"_

_Seluruh teman-teman di kelasnya tertawa. Bahkan aku saja tertawa._

"_Aku kesulitan melihat tulisan di papan tulis…" tambah Rukia kalem ketika kulihat sorotan mata Ichigo yang berkilat marah._

.

"_Ya, Rukia! Kau sudah menuliskan namaku ke dalam laporan yang akan diserahkan nanti, 'kan?"_

_Rukia menepuk jidat, "Aku lupa. Akan kutuliskan sekarang juga." Rukia segera mengambil bolpoin untuk menambahkan nama Ichigo. Merasa urusannya sudah selesai, Ichigo pun beranjak pergi ke luar kelas._

"_Ah, tunggu sebentar!" panggil Rukia. Ichigo pun menoleh._

"_Err, siapa namamu?"_

.

"_Sedang apa kau, Rukia? Belum pulang?" tanya Ichigo. Ketika itu mereka berdua sedang berada di halaman belakang sekolah. _

"_Membersihkan kandang kelinci-kelinci ini," jawab Rukia singkat._

_Ichigo pun berjongkok di sebelah Rukia. Mengambil salah satu kelinci berwarna putih._

"_Dia lucu sekali, namanya siapa?"_

"_Tetsu."_

"_Yang ini?" Ichigo menunjuk kelinci putih lainnya. Tapi yang ini berbeda, di lehernya terdapat corak bulu berwarna hitam._

"_Yang ini Hiro," jawab Rukia sekali lagi._

"_Kau selalu mengingat dengan baik nama-nama kelinci ini. Kenapa kau tidak pernah bisa mengingat namaku?"_

"_Eh?" Rukia kaget mendengar pertanyaannya._

_Ichigo tampak gusar, "Ya, namaku? Kau ingat namaku siapa?"_

_Rukia pun diam berpikir._

_Masih berpikir._

_Terus berpikir._

_Akhirnya Rukia menggeleng pelan. Ichigo pun menatapnya dengan tatapan menyedihkan._

.

Ya, Kurosaki Ichigo. Teman yang sudah satu kelas bersama Rukia sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Teman yang selalu langganan untuk duduk di depan Rukia. Agak menyebalkan memang, mengingat tubuhnya yang tinggi menjulang sangat mengganggu keleluasan Rukia untuk melihat papan tulis.

Kurosaki Ichigo adalah teman yang—tanpa menanyakan persetujuan Rukia—selalu menemaninya pulang sekolah. Ia selalu membantunya mengurus Tetsu, Hiro, dan Mizuka—kelinci-kelinci itu. Memberi makan mereka, membersihkan kandang, juga bercanda dan tertawa bermain dengan mereka.

Bagi Rukia, Ichigo—akhirnya Rukia belajar untuk mengingat namanya—adalah satu-satunya pengecualian. Pengecualian dari ketidaksukaannya akan berteman. Karena dengannya, Rukia merasa tidak seperti berteman. Yang mereka lakukan kalau bertemu hanyalah bertengkar.

"Hey, Rukia! Sudah kau tambahkan air belum untuk mereka?"

"Gelas kecilnya hilang, di mana kau tadi menaruhnya?"

"Lho, mana kutahu? Aku tidak memegangnya."

"Apa kau bilang? Kau kan yang mencucinya tadi!"

Di sisi Ichigo, Rukia merasa menjadi orang yang berbeda. Kalau di sisi orang lain, Rukia selalu tersenyum manis dan berbicara sopan dengan mereka. Tapi tidak dengan Ichigo.

"Bisakah kau jangan memanggilku _midget_, kepala jeruk?"

Ichigo melotot mendengar pemintaan Rukia, "Kau berharap aku tidak memangilmu _midget_ sementara kau seenak jidat memanggilku kepala jeruk?"

Rukia berkacak pinggang, "Aku tidak akan memanggilmu kepala jeruk kalau kau tidak memanggilku _midget_!"

"Apa kau bilang? Jelas-jelas kau duluan yang memanggilku kepala jeruk!" Ichigo ikut-ikutan berkacak pinggang.

Ekspresi Rukia kini beragam. Dari tersenyum manis hingga tertawa lepas. Dari menatap kalem hingga menatap marah. Dari nada bicara yang lembut hingga nada bicara yang kasar.

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat mereka berdua—terlebih kepada Ichigo. Aku tahu, hanya dialah orang yang tepat.

.

.

.

Dan di akhir tahun kedua Rukia di SMA Karakura, terjadilah peristiwa naas itu. Unohana, seseorang yang sudah menemani Rukia selama delapan tahun—meski Rukia tidak pernah meminta itu—pergi menyusul Hisana untuk meninggalkannya.

Rukia begitu kaget mendengar berita ini. Ketika itu, sedang pelajaran seni keterampilan. Pelajaran yang begitu Rukia sukai. Lalu tiba-tiba Yamamoto Genryuusai—kepala sekolah Rukia—mengetuk pintu kelas dan masuk ke dalamnya. Ia memanggil Rukia sebentar. Membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. Aku yang sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi, hanya diam menundukkan kepala. Dan begitu melihat Rukia yang tiba-tiba kaku, sudah dapat dipastikan, ia begitu _shock_ mendengarnya.

Aku melihatnya setengah berlari kembali ke bangku. Terburu-buru merapikan buku-buku dan pensil yang berserakan di atas meja. Ichigo, yang berada di depan Rukia, menatap bingung padanya.

"Ada apa Rukia?" Ichigo bertanya.

Tapi Rukia hanya diam, kali ini ia sibuk memasukkan segala sesuatu yang ada di atas meja ke dalam tasnya.

"Hey, ada apa?" tanya Ichigo ketika Rukia melewati bangkunya. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Rukia.

Rukia hanya menoleh sebentar, "Unohana-san meninggal dunia."

Saat itu, aku baru sadar. Betapa paraunya suara Rukia ketika mengucapkannya.

.

.

.

Rukia berdiri paling depan ketika menyalami tamu-tamu yang datang. Kebanyakan adalah kolega atau donatur panti asuhan yang setia membantu Unohana dalam masa sulitnya. Mereka semua bersedih. Adik-adik kecil Rukia menangis tiada henti. Suasana begitu syahdu meskipun isak tangis terdengar di mana-mana.

Ya, mereka semua—yang menyayangi Unohana—sangat menyesalkan kepergiannya yang begitu tiba-tiba. Pagi ini, suasana panti asuhan benar-benar memilukan. Anak-anak berteriak ketika mendapati tubuh Unohana yang terbujur kaku di kasurnya. Serangan jantung—itu yang tadi diucapkan oleh Hanatarou, adik dari Unohana, ketika Rukia bertanya. Unohana yang selalu dikenang dengan sosok lembutnya, meninggalkan berbagai kenangan yang tidak terlupakan.

Ririn, salah satu adik Rukia yang terkenal nakal pun menangis. Mungkin ia sedih tidak bisa mendengar omelan-omelan lagi dari Unohana. Ururu yang terkenal pendiam—bahkan lebih pendiam dari Rukia—pun menangis. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup mengangkat mukanya. Di sebelahnya, Jinta terus memegangi bahunya. Mungkin berusaha untuk memberikan kekuatan.

Bagaimana dengan Rukia? Ah, kulihat anak itu hanya berdiri diam sambil menyalami tamu-tamu yang berdatangan. Usianya yang paling tua memang membuatnya harus bersikap lebih tegar. Tapi aku bisa merasakan kesedihan yang kini melingkupi dirinya.

Rukia memang pernah mengalami hal seperti ini. Dulu, ketika kakaknya meninggalkannya. Aku masih ingat, ketika kakaknya meninggal, Rukia terus saja bertanya.

"Mana kakakku? Kenapa ia tidur di peti?"

Dan pada saat itu aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Kupeluk Rukia erat-erat. Anak kecil berusia tujuh tahun itu menatap bingung. Aku tahu ia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti.

Dan kini, saat usianya sudah beranjak remaja, ia kembali mengalaminya. Kepergian Unohana, seperti membangkitkan luka kecil yang telah bersarang di hatinya sejak lama. Kekosongan itu kembali menjerat tubuh rapuhnya. Perasaan kehilangan itu menjadi nyata. Menghadangnya di usia yang kini mampu untuk mengerti arti dari kehilangan tersebut.

Selama ini ia sibuk tenggelam dalam dunianya, dalam kebahagiannya. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia menyadari arti kehadiran Unohana yang begitu besar. Mungkin setelah ini tidak akan ada lagi yang membangunkannya setiap pagi, membuatkannya sarapan, menemaninya menonton televisi. Tidak akan ada lagi Unohana yang selalu menyelimuti tubuh Rukia ketika Rukia sudah sangat kelelahan hingga ia lupa melakukannya. Tidak akan ada lagi Unohana yang sibuk memerhatikan Rukia diam-diam. Tidak akan ada lagi Unohana yang terus memberikan kasih sayang kepada Rukia.

Dan Rukia menyadari itu. Ia bagaikan putri dalam istana kaca. Setiap hari, ia bergembira bermain-main dalam istana kaca itu. Tidak ada kesedihan, tidak ada kekhawatiran. Yang setiap hari ia pikirkan adalah apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menghabiskan hari esoknya. Terus dan terus ia bermain sendiri dalam istana kacanya. Hingga pada suatu hari, tanpa ia sadari istana kaca itu pecah. Berkeping-keping hingga Rukia bahkan tidak mampu memperbaikinya.

Istana kaca adalah kebahagiaan yang selama ini dibuatnya sendiri. Dan ketika Unohana pergi, saat itulah istana kacanya pecah. Rukia melihat apa yang selama ini tidak pernah dilihatnya.

Lagi—air mataku menetes. Aku memeluk tubuhnya erat. Karena aku yakin, ini adalah saat-saat yang terberat baginya.

Aku masih terus memeluk Rukia ketika menyadari siapa yang datang. Ichigo datang membawa sebuah bunga lily putih. Ia menaruhnya di depan peti Unohana. Setelah itu, Ichigo menoleh menatap Rukia. Kuputuskan untuk melepaskan pelukanku darinya.

"Aku… turut berduka cita," Ichigo memulai pembicaraan. Rukia hanya mengangguk.

"Tadi setelah kau terburu-buru pulang, aku menanyakan pada Yamamoto-sama apa yang terjadi. Sekaligus menanyakan alamat panti asuhanmu."

Rukia tidak merespon apa-apa. Aku tahu, ia masih terlampau shock untuk berbicara walau sepatah katapun.

Dan saat itulah Ichigo memeluknya. Singkat, tapi cukup membuat Rukia seperti terbangun dari puing-puing kehancuran istana kacanya.

"Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan sekarang. Aku akan memberimu kekuatan. Kuharap kau tidak akan sedih lagi."

Ichigo memeluk Rukia untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tepat saat itu, air mata menetes di wajah mungilnya.

.

.

.

Rukia duduk menikmati semilir angin yang menerpanya. Rambut hitamnya terus beterbangan. Sudah berkali-kali Rukia merapikan rambutnya, tapi angin yang berembus cukup kencang seperti ingin menggodanya.

Di sebelahnya, Ichigo yang sedang menikmati susu kotak tertawa melihat rambut Rukia.

"Diam kau, jeruk bodoh!"

"Cih, dasar _midget_! Kau tambah aneh dengan rambut acak-acakkanmu hari ini."

Rukia yang kesal segera memukul kepala Ichigo membuat Ichigo lansung menghentikan tawanya.

"ADAAAAAAAW!"

Ichigo menjerit kesakitan, sementara Rukia hanya tersenyum senang. Ia meminum susu kotaknya.

"Ichigo, lihatlah. Suasana di sini sangat tenang. Kicauan burung-burung yang meminum air sungai itu malah menambah suasana tenang di sini."

"Ya, tapi suasananya tidak akan tenang kalau terdengar suara jelekmu itu," sungut Ichigo.

Rukia hanya memberikan tatapan membunuh kepada Ichigo. Tapi ia tidak berniat untuk memperpanjang masalah.

"Suasana yang tenang ini… sangat mirip dengan suasana panti asuhan ketika Unohana-san masih ada dulu."

Ichigo menoleh, raut wajah kesalnya berubah khawatir. "Apa terjadi sesuatu di panti?"

Rukia menggeleng, "Tidak. Setelah dua minggu dilanda kesedihan, semuanya kembali seperti sedia kala. Ririn yang selalu nakal. Jinta yang selalu menyuruh adik-adik pantinya—terutama Ururu. Kon yang kerjaannya hanya menggoda tetangga sebelah…"

"…. Tapi kami semua sadar. Suasana ketika Unohana-san masih ada dulu tidak akan pernah kembali lagi. Dan ketika kami menyadarinya, perlahan hati kami menangis. Aku sudah dua kali terbangun melihat Ririn yang menangis di tengah malam."

Rukia menengadah ke langit, "Saat ini, aku benar-benar merindukan Unohan-san. Kau tahu kan, aku tidak pernah sekalipun mengatakan padanya bahwa aku menyayanginya. Aku tidak pernah sekalipun mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Dan aku menyesali itu semua."

Ichigo menggenggam tangan Rukia, "Unohana pun pasti merindukanmu, di atas sana ia pasti sedang melihatmu. Kau tahu, ketika Ririn menangis, Unohana-san pasti juga menangis. Ketika kau bersedih, Unohana-san juga pasti bersedih. Ketika kalian semua merindukannya, ia juga pasti merindukan kalian."

"Unohana-san masih tetap memerhatikan kalian. Raganya memang sudah tidak ada. Tapi jiwanya… jiwanya akan selalu ada bersama kalian. Menemani kalian di manapun ia berada."

Rukia tersenyum kepada Ichigo, "Hey, jeruk! Omonganmu bijak sekali hari ini."

Ichigo tertawa, "Aku penah mengalami yang lebih berat darimu—mungkin."

"Tentang ibumu?" Rukia menanyakannya dengan sangat hati-hati. Ichigo mengangguk.

"Aku juga kehilangan ibuku ketika usiaku masih kecil. Dan sialnya, aku setingkat lebih dewasa daripadamu. Aku sudah mengerti arti kehilangan itu. Berhari-hari aku pergi dari rumah karena merasa bersalah. Kupikir, penyebab kematiannya adalah aku. Tapi pada akhirnya, aku sadar. Tidak ada yang harus disalahkan atas semua kejadian itu. Memang begitulah takdir yang telah tergaris."

Rukia menyimak dengan serius.

"…. aku sadar, di manapun ibuku berada, ia tetap memerhatikan kami. Menjaga aku, ayah, dan kedua adikku. Suatu saat kau pasti akan mengerti. Untuk itulah, kau sangat dibutuhkan oleh adik-adikmu. Kau harus memberikan mereka pengertian akan hal itu."

"Dan aku membutuhkanmu, untuk terus di sampingku. Menjelaskan kepadaku tentang hidup yang sebenarnya. Dan membantuku untuk melewati semuanya," Rukia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Ichigo.

Ichigo mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepala Rukia. Ia pun tersenyum.

"Selama ini… aku selalu sendirian melewati semuanya. Aku sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu."

Dan Ichigo pun semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya.

.

.

.

Begitulah, setelah berhasil bangkit dari puing-puing istana kaca itu, Rukia pun berubah menjadi putri yang lebih baik lagi. Ia membuat istana lain dengan ditemani Ichigo. Dan ia pun mengajak semua orang yang disayanginya untuk tinggal dalam istana itu. Sekarang, Rukia tidak sendiri lagi. Ia bahagia dengan cara yang berbeda. Ia bahagia dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang disayanginya.

Anak-anak panti yang lain sempat terheran-heran dengan perubahan sikap Rukia. Mereka melihat Rukia yang biasanya tidak pernah peduli dengan mereka, kini sangat memerhatikan nasib anak-anak panti. Dibantu dengan Hanatarou, Rukia mengurus panti asuhan peninggalan Unohana. Rukia menjelma menjadi ibu bagi anak-anak panti asuhan. Membangunkan mereka pagi-pagi, membuatkan sarapan, mengomeli Jinta yang selalu mengganggu adik-adik lainnya, menasihati Ririn kalau ia sedang kumat nakalnya.

Anak-anak panti pun senang melihat perubahan itu. Bagi mereka yang baru saja ditinggalkan Unohana, sikap Rukia yang berubah sangat berarti. Tanpa sadar, jembatan yang selama ini hilang, perlahan-lahan muncul ke permukaan. Membuat orang lain mudah berlalu-lalang melewati jurang yang terbentang.

Rukia pun berusaha menyesuaikan diri di sekolah. Ia meminta bergabung untuk makan siang dengan teman-temannya ketika istirahat—yang tentu saja dikabulkan dengan teriakan senang sekaligus heboh dari teman-temannya. Rukia mulai mengerti, betapa indahnya hidup apabila ia menjalaninya bersama orang-orang yang disayanginya. Tidak sendiri, seperti yang selama ini dilakukannya.

Dan aku… aku sangat senang melihat Rukia sekarang ini. Senang melebihi apapun. Rasanya bahagia melihat beban yang dipikul Rukia selama ini sedikit demi sedikit mulai berkurang. Ia mulai menjalani kehidupannya dengan tenang. Bersama anak-anak panti yang selalu membuatnya tertawa, bersama teman-temannya di sekolah, dan bersama Ichigo.

Aku sudah yakin kalau akhirnya akan seperti ini. Aku sudah bisa menebak kalau Ichigolah yang akan menemani Rukia. Dan aku percaya, walaupun Ichigo selalu membuat Rukia jengkel, ia sangat sayang kepada Rukia.

Mungkin tugasku sudah selesai. Tugas yang kuemban selama enam belas tahun terakhir ini akan selesai dengan senyum bangga terukir di wajahku.

Ya, aku adalah malaikat penjaga Rukia. Seorang malaikat akan terhenti tugasnya apabila si manusia telah menemukan sosok yang akan menemaninya sampai akhir hayatnya. Dan dalam kasus Rukia, ia telah menemukan Ichigo.

Agak terdengar klise mungkin, tapi memang seperti itulah kebenarannya. Aku akan berhenti menjaga Rukia dan kembali ke duniaku kalau ia sudah berhasil menemukan arti hidup dan pendampingnya. Dan sampai saat nanti, mungkin aku hanya akan mengawasinya dari tempatku berada.

Kupeluk Rukia untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Rasanya sangat sedih berpisah dengannya. Enam belas tahun terakhir ini, aku sudah mengalami berbagai macam hal dengannya. Sampai pada hari ini, hari terakhir, aku merasa sangat beruntung telah menemukan kebahagiaanku—kebahagiaan Rukia.

Tenang saja Rukia, meskipun aku tidak ada lagi di sisimu, aku akan tetap menjagamu. Karena sebagian dari jiwaku kini sudah tertanam dalam diri Ichigo. Ialah yang akan menggantikanku menjagamu di sini. Mulai sekarang, kau akan melihat wujud dari malaikat penjagamu selama ini.

Kau tahu, Rukia?

Rasanya sangat menyedihkan melihat tubuhku yang mulai berkilau. Sayapku terangkat dan mengembang, siap-siap untuk terbang kembali ke dunia asalku. Cahaya silau mulai menyelimuti tubuhku, memberikanku akses untuk terbang ke dunia sana.

Kukecup pipi Rukia sebelum aku terbang ke atas meninggalkannya. Ia tak merasa—tentu saja. Beberapa detik kemudian, aku melihat Ichigo datang menghampirinya, mengajak Rukia pulang karena hari sudah mulai gelap. Mereka pun bergandengan tangan, sesekali Rukia memukul kepala Ichigo. Tapi Ichigo tidak marah, mereka malah tertawa bersama—entah menertawakan apa.

Dan aku tersenyum. Air mata menjebol pertahananku. Kebahagiaan ini begitu besar, mengisi setiap inci ruang hatiku yang selama ini haus akan kebahagiaanmu.

Aku sungguh tidak pernah menyesal menjadi malaikat penjagamu, Rukia. Dan aku tidak salah menitipkan sebagian jiwaku pada Ichigo. Kalian berdua akan terus bahagia dan bersama selamanya.

.

.

.

Bagaimana? Apa ceritaku sangat membosankan sehingga kepalamu terantuk-antuk begitu?

Sudahlah, kau boleh istirahat. Ah ya, sepertinya aku lupa mengucapkan terima kasih padamu yang sudah mendengarkan ceritaku ini.

Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya sejak aku meninggalkan Rukia. Dan selama ini, sesulit apapun masalahnya, Rukia berhasil melewatinya. Karena bantuan Ichigo tentu saja.

Baiklah, kau sudah menunjukkan muka protesmu terhadapku. Bertanya kapan cerita ini akan selesai. Sebenarnya sudah. Yang tadi hanya luapan perasaanku saja.

Jangan lupa untuk mengucapkan selamat tidur kepada sosok malaikat di sebelahmu. Lihatlah, ia sedang melebarkan sayapnya untuk menghangatkanmu.

Apa? Kau tidak melihatnya?

Bukan—kau belum melihatnya. Suatu saat nanti, kau akan melihatnya dalam wujud orang yang akan membahagiakanmu. Karena di sanalah malaikatmu menitipkan sebagian jiwanya.

Ah ya, aku terlalu banyak mengoceh.

Selamat malam.

.

.

.

**Owari.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tambahan, <strong>

YOOOOOSH! Sebenernya mau publish tanggal pas tanggal 15 Juli kemaren supaya pas sama ulang tahunnya Ichigo. Tapi tanggal 14 laptopnya malah dibawa kabur sama kakak. Jadilah telat satu hari kayak sekarang. *curhat ngga jelas.

Errr~ apalagi ya, note-nya udah kebanyakan di atas sih.

Ada yang mau beri kritik, saran, concrit atau apapun? *nyengir


End file.
